


The Sweetest Surrender (can be found between your legs)

by adavison



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Hermione Granger, Cock Rings, Cunnilingus, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, POV Viktor Krum, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adavison/pseuds/adavison
Summary: He may dominate the Quidditch pitch, but at home, Viktor finds that the rewards of submission are much sweeter.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27
Collections: Love for KrumPuffer





	The Sweetest Surrender (can be found between your legs)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrumPuffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrumPuffer/gifts).



> Many thanks to the lovely [meditationsinemergencies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meditationsinemergencies/profile) for the beta and setting up this collection for our beloved [KrumPuffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrumPuffer/profile).
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters belong to JKR and associated publishers. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended. The comments and opinions expressed by the original creator do not reflect the views of the author of this transformative work.

The delicious stretch and vibration of the plug were almost too much to bear. 

With every twitch and flex of his muscles, it nudged his prostate in the most pleasurable way. But he couldn’t focus on that now. It was much too early. It was not yet his turn to come. 

She came first. Always.

Soft. She was so fucking soft. He loved how the almost silken skin of her thighs caressed his face as she writhed above him. A tug to the chain that hung right above her navel pulled sweetly on her pebbled nipples, bringing forth another sweet cry from her lips. 

She ground her core against his mouth, his nose. He already made her come twice with his dexterous fingers—strong and thick from years on a broom. But she wanted more. Always more, his greedy little witch. It was all part of a larger game though. One she played so well. He might be the one to bring her off but he wasn’t in control. She was.

His aching and neglected cock strained upwards towards his belly—desperate for attention—and yet the only touch it had received was the constriction of that damned silicone ring. But, oh, the payoff would be worth it.

His tongue delved into her cunt, lapping up her sweet juices. Everything about her more potent at the source: her pleasure, her taste, her scent. He could drown there, a supplicant at her alter, her name on his lips like a prayer.

When she came, screaming, he worked her down with gentle licks and caresses upon her hips and thighs, the swell of her arse. He steadied her, allowing her to come back to earth slowly, leaving his lips and chin slick with the evidence of her arousal. She had never admitted it, but he knew that the sight drove her wild.

It didn’t take long for her to have him up on all fours, back arched, arse presented and waiting for her touch. Her words were soft and low. She murmured praise for his earlier efforts. For being such a good boy. How she knew that he could take just a little bit more. That the wait would make his reward all the sweeter.

Her petal-soft lips trailed open-mouthed kisses along his spine as slight fingers ghosted up his inner thigh, teasing ever closer to his shaft and balls, but never touching the spots where he longed for it most. 

He trembled slightly when her mouth and hands met at the plug, toyed with his stretched rim. The pulse of the vibrating plug slowed down, faded into nothingness before being gently removed. He was left open, wanting, lube dripping from his hole to run down his heavy aching balls. She slipped her fingers inside to ensure that he was ready.

There was more lube and she groaned as she positioned the dildo, custom made to be held inside her cunt, pleasuring her g-spot while providing a cock she could fuck him with. 

The head pressed against his opening and he exhaled, welcoming the stretch, the feeling of fullness into his body. 

It was slow at first, but once fully seated, the dildo pressed all the right spots. He pressed back, silently begging her for more.

She gave it to him.

She always did it at her own pace, but she must have sensed his need to be taken, to be used, to be consumed. She knew his limits, knew just how hard she could take him. He would not break. 

He gave himself over to her completely, revelling in the slap of flesh against flesh, her silicone cock pressed into him, fucking him with all the power and love she had to give. Her hands grasped his hair as she hit his prostate so perfectly that a litany of pleasured cries spilt forth in Bulgarian. English completely lost to him now.

She shuddered behind him with another little orgasm, but she kept her rhythm, driving him to the edge, but not letting him fall.

Suddenly, the ring around the base of his cock vanished. He vaguely recognized her voice instructing him to let go. To come. With the resistance gone and permission granted, he could not have held on any longer if he tried. Pleasure rolled through him in waves as his neglected cock finally spurted his release.

When he finally came back to himself, Hermione had him in her arms, his head pillowed against her ample breasts. The smell of amber, cedarwood, sweat, and sex filled the air. Grounded him. She whispered words of praise and adoration. Stroked his hair. He sunk into the feeling. 

The sex was always amazing, but this was his favourite part. Feeling safe, whole, and loved by the most wonderful witch in the world.


End file.
